


So This is College (podfic)

by The_Lost_Luthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Don't Really Know What I'm Doing But I'm Having Fun, I'm just the Reader, Minor Kara Danvers/Mon-El, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic, Poor Kara Danvers, Slow Burn, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, SuperCorp, audiofic, non-native english speaker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:30:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lost_Luthor/pseuds/The_Lost_Luthor
Summary: College is… Well. It’s interesting, at least for Kara Danvers. She has an amazing group of friends, an upperclassman sister who shows her the ropes, a loving yet frustrating boyfriend, a lead journalist position in the National City University’s newspaper, and a major she adores. Everything seems to be going according to plan. That is until Lena Luthor arrives.AKA the college AU no one asked for----The_Lost_Luthor says "And now you can listen to it!".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So This is College](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233313) by [parum_leo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parum_leo/pseuds/parum_leo). 

> Hi, Supercorp family!
> 
> I started reading this fic and I had this feeling in my chest telling me that I could try turning this into a podfic, so I asked the author for her permission and, as you can see, she was really kind to let me record her fic!
> 
> I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to say here, but I'll just warn you that I'm not an English native speaker and therefore my pronunciation may not be 100% accurate, but I had a really great time studying the voices of the characters and recording this. I'll keep doing my best!
> 
> For now, I'll just upload the first 10 minutes of the first chapter even though I have recorded it fully. When 5 people go to the original fic (link in the description) saying that you got there from this podfic and this specific chapter, I'll upload the rest. That way I can also help promote the original fic :D In the meantime, I'll start recording chapter 2!
> 
> If you liked it, please give this some kudos and/or comments.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Read you!
> 
> -L
> 
> PS: Today it's Kara's birthday. It wasn't on purpose, but maybe this can be a gift for her :D

The audio is available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ks2mrr70nvmyh0k/STiC_01-full.mp3?dl=0). I can't seem to get the mp3 player to appear here, if anyone knows, please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Supercorp family!
> 
> First of all, thanks for your support last chapter with the bookmarks, the subscriptions and the kudos! Now you have last chapter available in full version, not just the first 10 minutes.
> 
> From now on, I'll update with the first half of the chapters and add the full version of the previous one.
> 
> Hope you like it! Any kind of support is really welcome :D
> 
> Read you around,  
L
> 
> PS: parum_leo has just updated the original fic (chapter 11) today so go read it if you haven't already!

The audio is available [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/gvvj4h1nadaavac/STiC_02-part.mp3?dl=0). I can't seem to get the mp3 player to appear here, if anyone knows, please let me know.


End file.
